User talk:Nyastara
(talk) just left a message! New egg message? I have read the updates, and they said nothing about this. I went to th abandoned area and chose a moonstone dragon egg. Instead of one of the usual messages, it said "This egg does not appear to exist." Could be just me, but I've never seen that message before.Epicshaye (talk) 16:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye There is a spammer deleting topics HorseSoul (talk) 20:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Is Dragcave working? I cant get on my account and my friends cant to. :( And I got a Legendary child I dont want to loose. And my Seasonal Dragon Egg too. Why isnt the website and the Clicks sites working? And when I look on my DA account all I see is weird squares where the Dragons use to be. MeklordArmoredDragon (talk) 19:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) File Naming Am I allowed to reupload files with proper, wikified naming and replace the current ones and tag them for deletion? – Jazzi (talk) 16:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :I can't rename the files, only admins can. Which is why I was going to upload 'em under different names so it didn't seem like I was grubbing for rights because I don't need 'em here. It's just the way the files are named is a tad confusing. – Jazzi (talk) 19:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll keep my eye on the recent changes, and if I see anything it'll be undone. – Jazzi (talk) 19:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) New egg/biome limit? There used to be a limit on how many eggs there had to be to see the biomes. Now it seems the limit is gone, as it used to be what, 25? Something like that, now it is 30. So... yeah. Epicshaye (talk) 19:22, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Epicshaye Question Is it okay If I write a page on a Breeding Project i'm running? Cladus (talk) 19:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Page naming convention The naming convention for dragon pages appears to be to capitalize every word in the page title, and use "Dragon" singular in favor of "Dragons" plural. I just fixed ~90 double redirects (most of which seem to be left over from page moves to standardize this naming convention), and found that Dark Green Dragons still has the trailing "s" at the end. I would have moved it myself, but Dark Green Dragon redirects to it, and therefore, an admin has to move it. It's obviously not critically important, but if you have time, you can fix it. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) RE: Notification Hey! Just wanna let you know I responded =) – Jazzi (talk) 21:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Random Dragon? I was looking though the trades to find this Dragon. It was on http://dragcave.net/user/Cynder88 . I am a bit confused at the moment. What is it? :/ MeklordArmoredDragon (talk) 01:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Guardian of Nature. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 03:02, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Yes, I have already registered, just so I haven't logged in. 21:47, October 2, 2012 (UTC)Vulcanus282 Sandboxes?(and one other thing) Hello, is there any sandbox/something like a sandbox on this wiki to expiriment with stuff like links or templates? Latias1290 (talk) 13:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering how things stood with that PM you sent me a bit ago? And I'm going to write the blog on the latest update since you seem to be inactive =( Hope to see you again soon and hope all is well! RE: Note 2 I'm so sorry that you were in an accident, I'm glad you're okay though! And in time for the (soon to happen) release! I'm so excited for my first halloween on dragcave =D Thanks for trusting me with rights, I won't misuse them! – Jazzi (talk) 18:11, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Other hatchings. I am wondering if other hatchings have halloween dress up. I only see the Golden Wyvern dress up after I click into the information page. A few things Hello! I drafted up a Monobook skin for this wiki in my free time (I get bored often) and I was wondering if I could implement it? Additionally, I could make a Wikia/Oasis skin for it as well. In addition to css and the like, when it comes to my username in highlights (this part is really annoying, it gets everyone everytime) it has to be the umlaut code or it doesn't show. The pain of not being able to have the username I wanted (Jazzi without the ä). Also, if I could make/draft up some logos would you be willing to look at them/put them through? Speaking of logos, it's actually really funny since when I first used Dragon Cave I knew the font right away since it's one of my favorite ones that I downloaded XD EDIT: A link to the Monobook skin can be found here Thanks for taking the time to read this ^^ – Jazzi (talk) 12:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Oasis skin I'm loving it! – Jazzi (talk) 12:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) im sorry to bother you again, but how do you accept someones request on eggs around the world? 22:01, November 5, 2012 (UTC)